Complication
by file- DS
Summary: Blue and Green are happily married, with a child on the way. But Green can't help but hold his suspicions of the red headed "brother" Blue is spending so much time with. Rated T for moor mature themes, and possible language. My usual shippings :
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I've put off starting my next series for way too long. I promised it would be September, so here we are, a couple days away from October :P (When I'm righting this)_

_Anyway, no long author's note here, so let's just jump right in._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Poke spec, I'm just a fan._

xxxxxxx

The door opened and Green stepped in. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out in the stereotypical 'I Love Lucy' way. "Hello?" called again when there was no response.

He put his briefcase down, and started looking around. He wandered across the main floor until he reached the stairs to the basement, and heard people talking. "Blue!" he called as he descended the flight of steps.

"We're down here!" her voice called back from around the corner.

'We?' Green thought, suspicious. 'She didn't have him over again did she?' He reached the bottom of the stairs, walked into the room Blue called from. She and Silver were sitting together on the couch, a little to close for Green's comfort, watching a movie.

"Hey, how was work dear?" Blue asked, just glancing up at her husband.

"It was alright," Green answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you doing?" He took a seat on the couch next to Blue, not paying the red haired 'intruder' as he'd labeled him, any attention.

"It was fine. Silver dropped by a little after you left this morning, and we've been watching movies all day," Blue smiled.

"Interesting," Green said, obviously uninterested. He turned to the on the other side of the couch, "Now that's four days in a row you've been here. Don't you have to go home any time soon?"

"I've decided to stay in town until the end of the week," Silver finally spoke up, "unless you have a problem with me visiting my sister?"

"As a matter of fact"-

"Oh let's not fight," Blue cut Green off. "Silvy, maybe it would be best you go back to your hotel now, okay?"

Sliver stared at Green for a few seconds, not answering, and then finally said, "Yeah, alright." He got to his feet and turned to Blue. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, now go, I have some things to discuss with my husband."

Silver leaned over Blue kissed her on the cheek, bringing about a very angry glare from Green, and then headed upstairs. "I'll show you the door!" Green called up after him, and followed the redhead.

Silver reached for the door handle, but before he could get it, Green grabbed the knob, and pulled the door wide open. "It's been a pleasure seeing you," he said through gritted teeth.

Silver didn't respond, just looked Green in they eye for a second, then left. Green slamming the door behind him, sending a loud *ffuuuuummp!* sound through the house.

"Aww, Green. Why do you always have to be so mean to Silver?" Blue said, from behind him.

"I'm not mean to him, I just don't like any guy who spends more time with my wife than I do. Besides, he's shifty, and I don't trust him around my family."

"Well Silver's my brother. You can't keep me away from my own family!" Blue yelled at Green.

"Except he's not your brother, and I don't trust him! Besides, I'm your family now. Me and the baby. And I don't want my own kid to spend more time with some guy you happen to consider you brother, than me."

"You're being childish, and jealous! Silver will be the uncle. You're still 'daddy'." Blue walked up to Green and gently rested her palm on his shoulder.

"And how will he know I'm his dad? When I was a kid, I was convinced gramps was my dad for years. …I just don't want my own kid to not know who his father is." Green sighed, and relaxed a little. "I wish I could spend more time with both of you." He wrapped one hand around Blue, and placed the other against her stomach. "Has he started kicking?"

"We don't know if it's for sure going to be a boy yet," Blue giggled, "and we're only a couple weeks in. _She_ probably hasn't even started growing legs."

"I still can't believe we're going to have a baby…" Green said awestruck.

"Well the fact that I still have my perfect figure makes it hard to believe," Blue bragged a little. Green laughed along. "Want to go watch a movie or something down stairs?"

"Yeah, sure… Sorry I freaked out at Silver."

"It's okay. It's a stressful time. Now come on, let's go relax before bed." And she grabbed his hand and guided him downstairs.

xxxxxxx

_Aww, isn't Blue just the perfect, understanding wife :P_

_Anyway (dang it, I gotta stop saying 'anyway') sorry it's such a short chapter, but deadlines mixed with school, mixed with the fact that I can't open my computer without my sister wanting to hit the keys… yeah. I'll try to get the next one up soon! _

_Now, please leave me some feedback, and if you like how this is going, check that 'story alert' box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! XD Now I won't keep you from this one, so…_

_Hobby ho, here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own poke spec, I'm just a fan._

_xxxxxxx_

Green awoke the next day to find Blue already out of bed. He got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to find the brunet in the kitchen, talking over the phone. 'She better not be talking to Silver again,' he thought, as he enter into the kitchen, grabbed some toast, and took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Alright, see you at the movie later then!" Blue finished her conversation, and hung the phone up. She grabbed her plate, and took a seat across from Green.

"Who was that?" Green asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice, as they both knew his first guess.

"Oh, calm down! I cancelled my date with Silver after what happened last night," she told him, rolling her eyes. "That was Yellow. I haven't seen her in a while so I thought I'd take a girls' day!"

"Huh… Okay then." Green took a sip of his coffee. "I guess I'll spend the day with Red and the guys then."

"Not much going on at the lab today?" Blue asked, curious.

"Not really. Gramps has been working a lot lately, but he hasn't really asked me or Daisy to do anything."

"That's great!" Blue clapped her hands together, "You need some time off. Loosen up a little, and have some fun!"

"I'm plenty loose," Green scoffed. "Anyway, I should go call the guys now."

xxxxx

**, Gold's bowling ball revved over the lane. *rrrr… drr-drr-dr*, and straight into the gutter.

"Damn it!" Gold cursed. "Aw, whatever, I'm still winning, right Ruby?" he called back to Ruby who was keeping score.

"Actually, you've been in last this whole game. And as a side note your shirt has a ketchup stain on it, it's really disgusting." Ruby did his best not to look at the small red blot, standing out against the surprisingly clean white that was Gold's shirt.

"You try eating a corndog without making a mess. It's hard!" Gold took his seat next to Ruby. "Green, you're up!"

Green stood up and grabbed a bowling ball from the ball retrieve. And tossed it down the lane, managing to strike a… well a strike and took his seat again without a word.

"And that makes three in a row," Ruby made an 'X' in a one of Green's slots on the score table.

"Now I know why you called us all out here man," Gold said, "Just being a show-off." Ruby laughed a little at the irony of Gold calling anyone a show-off.

Green didn't respond and the game continued, with Ruby up now. The spiky hair senior of the group turned to his raven headed best friend, sitting next to him. "Hey Red, Do you know what movie Blue and Yellow went to see?" he asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Movie…?" Red put his index finger against his chin in an awkward attempt to think. "Um, I never heard of them going to see any movie. Last time I talked to Yellow she was about to leave for Viridian to spend a couple days with her mother."

"When was that?" Green was confused.

"Yesterday morning. She said she'd be back sometime next week."

"She never mentioned anything about a movie?" Green pressed.

"Nope. No movie."

Green grabbed his jacket from the chair next to him, and pulled it on. "I have to go check something." And he walked out without waiting to listen to any complaints from his bowling buddies.

xxxxx

Green pulled over outside the cinema, on the side of the road elevated, at the far side of the parking lot, and jumped out of his car. He wasn't scared that Blue was with_ him_. _He_ would treat her kindly. He was scared she'd lied to him, without any hesitation or reluctance. Not a shake in her voice or a bat of her lash as she plainly lied to him. And he couldn't tell.

He was about to drop down into parking lot and run across to the theater, when he saw the building doors open, and people begin to leave. In the back of the group was Blue and the ever red haired _him_. They walked hand in hand, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Like brother and sister.

Seeing her happy like that, Green just had to stop and stare. He'd been too suspicious, and he tried to keep her away from her brother. He forgave her lies, and deceit… for about 3 seconds.

The two 'siblings' stopped, and looked at each other. Green could see that look in their eyes from far back, as they smiled to one another. And they came closer, and closer. And they kissed, lips pressed against one another's; blade pressed into Green's chest.

_xxxxxxx_

_Guys… you're awesome! Honestly, thanks for all the support after the first chapter of this. I hope this chapter is up to what you guys were hoping for, and the next one will be up soon (I hope)._

_Please review, and I'll keep doing my best!_


	3. Chapter 3

Back again? Well I guess this is actually going well then! In that case I won't waste your time with this A/N, so…

Hobby ho, Let's go!

xxxxxxx

A week has gone by, a week of that image sitting in Green's mind, distorting and reshaping stories he'd rather not imagine. 'How long has this been going on?' 'What kind of life does she have that I've been left out of?' 'Is there anyone else?' Green's mind wondered the horror. 'Why is she even with me now?' '…Will she stay with me?'

The door opened downstairs as Blue got home. Every day this week Green left work a little early, called her on his way home saying he'd start dinner, and make sure she'd be home on time. The rest of her day wasn't any mystery to him; she worked with Crystal in one of Celadon city's retail stores, and she promised to call him if Blue didn't show up one day. He didn't tell Crystal what was going on, he didn't give any real explanation, just let her assume whatever made the most sense.

Green went downstairs to see his wife. "Hey dear."

"Huh? Oh, hey Green." She was a little off. Usually she'd have greeted him with a hug and a kiss, big smile, thankful just to see him. "How was your day?"

"The usual." He walked over and tried to kiss her, only to have her turn away without even noticing him.

"Can you finish dinner? It's been a long day." She sat on the living room couch, glad to finally be off her feet.

"Sure." Green went back into the kitchen to finish cooking the spaghetti, his mind trying to read what was going on with Blue. 'She must just be tired after a long day', he thought, 'She's come home tired every day this week… maybe it's just a tough week', he prayed, 'she couldn't seriously miss him?'

xxxxx

Green walking into the dining room carrying the dinner plates to see Blue smiling again… and on the phone. "… Yeah, are you free tomorrow?... That's great! Can't wait to see you! Bye!" She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Green asked as he put down the plates on the table, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It was Silver," Blue said with some edge in her voice, "He is coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"No he isn't." Green took his seat.

Blue pouted. "Green, it's been a week since I last saw him, and he's my bro"-

"Don't keep saying that!" Green raised his voice. "I saw you the other day, at the theater, and you were not 'brother and sister'!"

Blue failed to suppress a gasp. "I-I don't know what you think you saw!" She turned her back to him, unable to look him in the eye. "I told you I was going with Yellow".

"Stop lying! I saw you there with that bastard! He is not coming into my house again!" Green stood up, knocking his chair to the floor.

"You're spying on me now?" She turned back to him, hair falling in front of her blazed eyes. "Maybe you're just paranoid! Insecure of any other person in my life that I can care about! Scared that you aren't the only person I have by my side!"

"I'm your husband. I'm supposed to be the most important person to you!"

"Well maybe me and my happiness just doesn't matter to you then!" Tears slowly extinguished the fire in her eyes. "S-silver is coming for dinner tomorrow, and you are not going to harass him like you're doing to me!" Blue fought for that last few words, then left the room.

Green didn't respond. He just picked up his chair, and sat alone, the anger never fading from his glare.

xxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter but my English teacher keeps checking my computer to make sure I'm taking the notes. Besides, this is a good place to leave off.

Review replies:

MudkipCake – Ha ha, if you've read any of my other pokespec work you would know I'm a huge Oldrival shipper (thanks to MiumiGirl), but the final ships… heh heh heh…

PhaedraDarkstar – I'd imagine Green to be the suspicious type in a relationship. Oh, and Green x Silver… sorry, but I must award that a "NO!"

SS19 – Yeah, I didn't really realize how bad I made Blue until this chapter. Guess I was focused on Green's character.

Thundercat1 – Thanks, I was careful with keeping them as authentic and realistic as I could :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Sorry for the delay between chapters; I've been having major computer issues. I even lost most of the plans I have for future fic T.T Oh well. I'm getting a new computer on my birthday, so that's when this'll be going up. On top of that, honestly, I've been dreading this chapter. When I was making this layout a few months ago, I just knew this one would be hard to write. Time to give it a shot. Hobby ho!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, their characters, or anything to do with them. I'm just borrowing… without permission… and I'll probably keep all the things I borrow for years before I stop writing… Don't you just love borrowing? Free balloon day for all!_

*Ding-dong* the doorbell rang at seven thirty. Right on time.

"Green, can you get that?" Blue called up from the kitchen. "I'm not quite done Dinner!"

"Fine dear," Green struggled to answer for two reasons. The first was that he was just nearing the end of a struggle with an unruly tie he'd been asked to wear. The second was that he knew exactly who it was at the door. He finished up with the tie and headed downstairs, unlocking and opening the door as he reached the ground floor.

"Hello, Green," Silver greeted with combed hair and a nice shirt, trying to make a good impression. "May I come in?" he asked so politely he could not have come up with it himself.

Green glanced to the kitchen where Blue was. 'She gave him some tips,' he thought. "Yes, please come in." Green struggled not to grit his teeth, preferably around Silver's throat. "Dinner will be ready soon."

He led Silver into the dining room and offered him a seat on one side of the table, and once he was seated Green walked around to the opposing side. They were quiet as a standoff before the first shot is fired, Silver looking around somewhat awkwardly, and Green watching him hoping for any sign of guilt, or maybe in hopes of a confession.

"Okay, soup's ready!" Blue announced as she carried the bowls into the dining room, setting one in front of Silver, one in front of Green, and at her own spot next to Green. "So what are we talking about?"

Neither Green nor Silver said anything as they started on their soup. Green noticed Blue lean forward a little, then Silver jolt as if he'd been kicked kick hard in the leg. "Arrk- Um, so Green," he faked a smile, "how are things at the lab?"

"Fine," Green answered curtly, not letting the question alter his soup eating rhythm.

Blue looked at her brother as, prompting him to keep talking. "What have you been working on?"

"Just the usual research." Again, a quick answer inviting no further questions.

"What kind of research?"

"Nothing interesting."

Now Blue turned to Green and jab him with her elbow.

Green sighed quietly to himself. "How have you been, Silver?" thought for a second, then before the red haired boy could added, "Get a career yet or are you still robbing corner stores?"

"Green!" Blue burst out. "That is not an appropriate"-

"It's okay," Silver stopped her then turned to Green. "Actually, I had an interview with the Goldenrod police department a couple days ago."

"That's not called an interview," Green laughed, "it's an interrogation."

"… A **job** interview," Silver added, not the least bit amused.

"You know they check your past," Green warned, hardly able to stop himself giggling into his soup.

"Green that's enough," Blue told him firmly.

"Why are you so suspicious of me?" Silver put his fists down on the table.

"Why? Why am I so suspicious of a man- an ex criminal- spending every moment I'm not home with my wife, and then leaving as soon as I show up, or having lies told to me about it?" Greed stood up. "Well it seems perfectly damn reasonable to me! Maybe you're the one at fault here!"

"Or maybe you just can handle her caring about anyone other than you!" Silver got to his feet as well. "What will you do when the baby is born? Blame them for stealing her away from you too! Or if your sister ever finds a man, will you be like this with him?"

"I knew I shouldn't have served wine," Blue mumbled, clutching her hair.

Silver hit his fist against the table. "You're nothing but an angry, controlling, paranoid old man who would rather his family be locked up where only he can see them then trust them and let them be happy!"

"I'm protecting my family! But if you don't want me here," he turned to Blue, "and you don't want me here, then fine! I'm leaving!" Green left the table, grabbed his coat from the closet, and left slamming the door behind him.

Blue and Silver remained silent for a few moments as the house shook and glasses clinked from the force Green shut the door with, and they heard Green speed out of the driveway.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other," Silver suggested once it was silent.

Blue reached across the table and grabbed Siler's hand. "He'll give up his suspicions eventually," she promised him, love in her eyes.

_Dramatic enough? I hope so. And now for review replies:_

_-SS19: It's a little serious, but don't take it all too seriously :P_

_-MudkipCake: Heh heh heh. Final shippings are my little secret. Oh, and love your name XD_

_-PhaedraDarkstar: I always pictured Green as the type to get a little annoying._

_-Thundercar1: Blue is mad at Green for it. Very mad. Sorry for more harassment on Silver in this chapter._

_-SweetAngel192: We were just reviewing Hamlet, and I've already read that play enough to pick up on most things._

_-franticfannatic: Didn't quite catch me. I was on my Mac so I switched screens fast. Unfortunately I switched to a video game… oops. I can't imagine sharing my fan fic with the class, yikes._

_And so we go._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry all, I know I just stared posting again after a little lull, but I'm still going to need a slight hiatus. Simply, grade 12 sucks. And when you have a ridiculous course layout, exams, and ISUs along with regular essays and homework… I think I've already justified giving myself a break for a month or so here. I'll try to get one chapter up on winter break, but no promises. Thanks for understanding._

_Disclaimer: you know the drill._

*Beeeeep~ Beeeeep~ Beeeeep~* an alarm clock blared in Green's ear. He half climbed half rolled off a couch in the back of Oak's lab, where he'd been sleeping for the last three weeks, and hauled himself to his feet. A quick glance in the mirror told him he needed a shave, clean set of clothes, and at least a half dozen showers. But with those things guarded by the pride looting front door of his own home he could pick the clothes he'd left on the vent the night before after cleaning them best he could in a sink, pull them on, and hide in the lab.

He walked out of the little sitting room to a small kitchen where his sister was already making breakfast. "Good morning, Daisy," he greeted her.

"Morning," she greeted back, pouring scrambled eggs from a frying pan onto two plates. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Green said as he poured himself a very full cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. "Has gramps mentioned anything about me living here?"

"Um…" Daisy tried to find the words as she took her seat next to him, putting the plates on the table. "Well he hasn't exactly said anything about it… He did make a comment on the mess and smell."

Green sighed. "I can't believe he hasn't kicked me out yet. If you see him can you tell him I'm working on finding a place to live?"

"You're looking for a new place?" Daisy was taken aback. "Why?"

"Well I can't stay here much longer."

"Yeah, but why don't you move back in with Blue? That is your home."

"Don't be ridiculous. She won't let me back in, and there's no way I can go back," Green told Daisy.

"What do you mean? There's no way you can't go back, Green! You're going to be a father soon and you plan on telling your own child you couldn't be their because of a little fight?" She was angry with him.

"You don't know what's going on," Green mumbled.

"Maybe not, but I know that anything's better than just leaving them! And I know you, and you can be a little overprotective."

"Now you two!" Green glared at her over the rim of his coffee cup, the vapors clouding his vision.

"I'm just saying you should go back and give things a chance. Nothing good will happen if you just stay here."

"Fine," Green sighed. "I'll give it a chance." He got up, straightened his hair out a little with his hands and headed for the door.

He walked into the house to find it empty with just a couple lights left on. "Hello!" he called out. "Hello!"

He wandered into the living room, looking for anyone who might be there, to find the phone sitting on the floor. He picked it up and examined it, like a detective looking for fingerprints. He pressed a button on the front of the phone and searched through recent calls. The one at the top of the list was to the hospital.

_Okay, this was supposed to be a little longer, but I'm a little strapped for time, so I'm splitting it in two. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll have more next time. C-ya then!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Huh, what? Oh right… Fics… I write those._

_Sorry about that extended break there, but I have a fair amount on my plate lately. But I do understand that you guys love my writing and if I don't update it is instantly recognized as an international crisis, and that you've probably been desperately waiting for this chapter, and… Okay fine, none of that, but at least one person noticed that it'd been a while… right… maybe. Well regardless, the story continues! Oh, and before confusion stirs up, let me just say, I messed up. A few chapters ago I said that Blue's pregnancy was only a month, or three months, or something like that in, but it was much further along. Sorry, hopefully now that I'm taking writer's craft I'll actually think, what a nice change that'll be._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Also, any moments that may make you go "aaawwwww", or "how cute" credit goes to Toradora; I've been watching that and it's inspired some Toradorable ideas ^.^_

_xxxxxxx_

Green held the phone to his ear, as if it had something to tell him, trying to catch up to his world. The house was so quite he almost felt like the owners had long since moved out.

The wind shook the windows and the neighborhood kids played outside, tossing a ball back and forth, trying to make one another drop it. You miss the ball and you're out; stuck on the sidelines to watch. But they laughed as they played- he yelled.

He lowered the phone to the receiver and let it go. He got to the house too late, but he still had time to get to the hospital.

His heartbeat eventually calmed down. He needed to go; he needed to see her. So he turned out the lights and left.

xxxxx

He arrived at the hospital by two o'clock in the afternoon. "Where's my wife?" he asked a receptionist at the front desk."

The reception looked up at him. "What is your wife's name, sir," she said through a bland and uninterested gaze.

"Blue Oak!"

"One moment please." She took her time typing out the name in the computer. "She should be upstairs in room 151."

Green ran without another word.

xxxxx

"Blue!" Green burst into the waiting room to find Blue's parents Silver and Daisy sitting around. He turned his green eyes to Silver. "What is going on? Where's my wife?"

"She's in the delivery room," Silver explained, not shaken by the force of Green's voice.

"Why wasn't I told what was happening?"

"I called the lab on the way here, but Daisy said you'd already left."

"It's true," Daisy piped in before Green could say anything. "It was after you left. I went by the house to see if you were still there but you must have already been on your way here."

Green glared at Silver, but had nothing more to say.

"Umm, excuse me," a nurse said as she stepped into the waiting room, "You may come in now."

Green turned and ran through the door to see his wife while Silver and Blue's parents and Daisy followed.

"Blue?" He said as he stepped into the room.

"Green, you made it!" Blue rejoiced. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

Green smiled as he saw her lying in the bed, bags under her eyes and a child in her arms. "This is her?" Green asked as he knelt down next to her, gently stroking his finger against the baby's check.

"Yes," Blue said, leaning her head on Green's shoulder. "I was thinking of calling her Melody."

"That's a good name," Green said.

"Can we go home now?"

"You rest honey. We'll go home soon."

xxxxxxx

_Okay, that chapter took a full month to write. Arg, I'm slow lately. And what's with me and the name Melody in anything that has to do with Pokémon? Well regardless, they're happy again! But the drama has yet to end. Blue should learn to keep her phone away from curious eyes._


End file.
